Crush
by Wolf Creek
Summary: 3ch. short story. Royai, hinted: Edwin. Ed can't help but feel something for his older subordinate. What he doesn't realize is she's in love with his rival and that he already has someone waiting...
1. Crush

She was about ten years his senior, a blonde, like him, and in the military, like him. He never really understood why he liked her; why he enjoyed her company so much. Even if he didn't understand, he couldn't deny the fact that his heart fluttered whenever she was near.

Perhaps it was_ because_ she was older; more mature, calm, and collected (much like his mother had been without the physical attraction). Unlike Winry, who was constantly yelling and hitting him with metal objects, she was beautiful. No, the lieutenant wasn't like his childhood friend at _all_.

As he walked down the hall, he spotted her, rounding the corner up ahead. Maybe she needed help? It was a good excuse to be in her company, if anything. "Miss Hawkeye?" he called, jogging around the corner, searching for her. The hall was empty though, she was nowhere to be seen.

_Odd,_ he thought, _I just saw her…_ He shrugged it off, figuring that it was his own imagination playing games with him.

"Brother!" came a hollow voice from behind. "Brother, what are you doing?" The young, blonde alchemist looked up at his armored-soul sibling and smiled.

"Nothing, Al… I just thought I saw someone…"


	2. Crushing

She knew she had an admirer. The boy had come back from his latest assignment and approached her persistently, asking if she required assistance, if he could sit by her at lunch, and so on. She knew that it could be considered friendly, but the boy was never like that; just recently had he been acting so strange around her. It was flattering, sure, but he couldn't keep it up for long, especially if the colonel got word. He would tease the poor young man incessantly. Then again, knowing the colonel, he most likely already was aware and was keeping it in his back pocket until the right moment.

How destroyed the blonde boy would be if he knew that she belonged to. . .

She looked up from the floor as she rounded the corner and met mischievous dark eyes. Inhaling sharply as the dark-haired man grinned, she was pulled into a dark closet and pressed against the closed door with a soft thud. His lips caught hers as a boyish voice called out her name from the other side of the door. She could not respond (even if she had wanted to) because she was currently being ravished by a lusty flame alchemist. "Sir," she mumbled into his mouth, trying (and failing miserably) to stop him for a moment. (It was often like that, though, because whenever they met like this, she would try halfheartedly to stop him with the side of her mind that screamed the rules.)

"Shut up," he whispered playfully in return, pulling her tucked, black undershirt from its prison. He knew her weakness… he ran his hand up her shirt and ground his palm into her navel, causing her to clench her teeth and eyes closed, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

"Not fair," she said softly.

Her superior chuckled and stopped, embracing her. "I'm sorry… I couldn't help it." Then with her back still against the door, he unclipped her barrette. "I bet Fullmetal has never seen you like this…" he said absently, watching her hair fall to her shoulders.

Angrily, she put him at arms length and gave him an icy stare. "Is it some sort of _contest _with him, Roy?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Roy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "You know it's not, Riza," he told her in all seriousness, nuzzling her neck somewhat with his eyes closed, "I was only teasing."

"Well, don't…"

"He's been following you around lately," Roy noted, deciding to sit and pull her down between his legs, her back facing his. He embraced her again, this time wrapping his arms around her middle, and was just content to hold her. "It's hard enough as it is to be alone with you…"


	3. Crushed

They were caught. There was no way out of it this time. Hurt amber eyes gazed at the two.

It had only been a simple kiss; a simple brush of the lips before she left for the Mess hall, but he saw them.

"Edward," Riza said, taking a step towards him, pity in her eyes. Roy merely remained silent, but even in his eyes some trace of sadness was apparent. They'd crushed his heart and they both knew it.

"N-no!" Ed blurted, tears welling in his eyes, "Don't come near me!" He tore off into the hallway, shattered heart and all, weaving through the countless moving bodies. Many stepped out of his way so as to not fall over in his wake.

Riza sighed as the door clicked shut beneath her hand. "Well…" she didn't know what to say… it was more of a filler.

"He took it a little harder than I thought he would," Roy said, leaning against the window sill. "I didn't think he was so in love with you…" His tone was hard, as normal, but softened somewhat with pity for the boy.

She joined him at the window. "It's not that he loves me… but that the girl he liked was 'taken' by you… his rival."

Roy's eyes widened in quiet understanding. "It makes sense," he murmured.

Riza smiled as the blonde boy in the courtyard was joined by his childhood friend. She sat by him and it looked as if she comforted him. Ed wasn't the type to get emotional over these things. In less than a minute, they saw that Winry had him smiling again.

Roy looked at Riza and smiled. "Fullmetal has a good woman already…" he teased cockily, "No reason for him to have _mine_." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed at him and tried to push him away.

"Someone might see…" she reminded him.

Roy's grin was impish and his kissed her neck. "We could always lock the door…"


End file.
